The present invention relates to a device for mounting an induced-draft fan pipe on an electric soldering iron for removing waist gas from workpiece.
An conventional electric soldering iron may be attached with an induced-draft fan pipe for carrying away waste gas and dust from workpieces. The induced-draft fan pipe may be fastened to the electric soldering iron by inserting it through the handle grip of the electric soldering iron for allowing it to be disposed in parallel with the soldering bit of the electric soldering iron. Alternatively, the induced-draft fan pipe may be secured to the connecting iron tube of the electric soldering iron between the soldering bit and the handle grip thereof by a mounting frame. The former induced-draft fan pipe mounting method is not suitable for regular electric soldering irons. Another disadvantage of the former induced-draft fan pipe mounting method is that the handle grip will become hot quickly during the soldering process. The later induced-draft fan pipe is still not satisfactory in use. Because the connecting iron tube holds the electric heating element on the inside, the heat from the electric heating element will be transmitted to the mounting frame and the induced-draft fan pipe during the operation of the electric soldering iron. It is dangerous when the mounting frame is heated. Furthermore, because the induced-draft fan pipe is commonly made from stainless steel, the dust tends to stick to the inside wall of the induced-draft fan pipe, It is not easy to clean the induced-draft fan pipe if its inside wall is adhered with dust. Besides, If the induced-draft fan pipe touches the work piece, the electric circuit or electronic component parts of the work piece may be damaged easily.